Fairy Tail : The Imperium Encounter
by BlackMirror End
Summary: Fate weaves the strings that make our lives interesting. This is a story of how an act of kindness, a probability, and romance could change the fate of the entire story.
1. Reminiscence

Fairytail : The Imperium Encounter

Prolouge: Reminiscence

Darkness, darkness, darkness everywhere. All she could see was darkness, but this was not the darkness that lay still. Oh no this darkness flashed across her field of view like lightning bolts. Here and there it sparked and as she looked to her sides she saw her friends falling one by bloody one. They did their best to fight back and gave every bit that their blood, sweat and tears could offer. However, sometimes all you have and all you could offer beyond what you have just simply isn't enough. They fell, lifeless before and around her before she saw the dark and terrifying figure that brought them down. Silent as shadow he looked at her with demonic like eyes. His hands , eradiating with the dark energy that befell her friends, crackled with sheer and utter power. This demon said nothing, but only walked closer to her. She couldn't move. Fear had an iron grip on her and what courage she thought she had crumbled like Jericho's walls. He came closer without reverting his gaze for even a second while she just stood there . He came closer and closer and closer and then…

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" She awoke in her bedroom. Still feeling the effects that the night terror had on her, she hastily looked around to check that she was indeed back in reality. After seeing that she was indeed back in reality, she gave a sigh of relief. She looked at the calendar in her room and realized what day it was. She only had the dream at a specific week throughout the entire year and unless her eyes were playing a trick on her, today was the beginning of that week. "Oh…that explains it." A hint of sadness was in her voice instead of relief. On one hand, she remembered the reason for her terrible dream but on the other hand she remembered the reason for her terrible dream. Quite the irony.

She looks towards the table beside her bed. On top of it were her magical items. They were one of her few friends that were left from happier times so she cared for them almost obsessively. She gets out of bed and sees from her window that the town is up and about. There were people in the streets making merry amongst themselves and children enjoying the event . Strange how one man's meat is another man's poison and in this case the whole towns joy comes from a suffering that no one with friends should endure. She had learned to not hate the people, after all they didn't know any better. She picked up her keys and as she did so her eyes came into contact with a picture of her and her friends. She kept if beside her bed to remember those that are now gone. She used to cry every time she saw it, but as time went on her heart adapted to the pain though the scars were undeniably still there. "Hey guys, how's it been?" She picks up the picture frame to get a closer look. "You guys look good. Have you lost weight?" "Ah, thanks for your concern but I'm fine. My rent is still a problem but I'm getting by". "Did you guys now that it's that day again? I hope you all remembered, after all it is all about you."

A single tear fell from here eye as she said that, and she only noticed it after a few seconds or so.

"Oh sorry about that. I know I said I wouldn't cry but….." . She pauses for a moment as the words just couldn't come out. "Well, the scars may have healed but they still hurt. You guys could've handled it , but I was always the weakest in the group." The clock reflects on the glass that encased the picture and she realized that she slept way too long. "Oh no, I slept too long! I'm going to be late!." She leaves the room and takes her bath. She always did enjoy the bath. The soap, the warm water, the relaxation that came from it truly was sublime for her. After finishing up, she dries herself and gets dressed though she struggles to put on her mini skirt. "Oh no, I think I'm getting fatter! Need to increase my training regimen at the gym, but my budget….". As she mourns the thought of changing her already stained budget plans, she fits her skirt and heads out into the world. The streets were packed with people and stalls as far as the eye can see. Trinkets, side shows and even the occasional road circus littered the usually wide streets. As she made her way through, she was greeted by some onlookers. Her works had become quite famous in the town and she had become a celebrity of sorts. She would have moved somewhere else, if not for the sentimental value that her tiny apartment held and the killer prices that she needed to pay in order to publish her books. In half an hour's time, she made her way to the center of the town. A sea of people was present at the site. Stalls and booths were everywhere, even on the walls of the center walls that that was in the middle of the square. The inside of those walls were her destination and she would usually come early to try the various booths that lines it before entering it. However, she was already late and had no time to do so. She looks for a local guard and shows him a special badge that was given to her. "I need to get in those walls. I'm expected." The guard inspects the badge to confirm its authenticity and after doing so summons a squad of fellow guard mates to escort her . They make their way through the crowd with the speed and grace of that like a galleon sailing through the sea. She always had mixed feelings about these guards since not too long ago they were her sworn enemies but now they were obliged to escort her like she was royalty. She chuckled at the strange workings of fate. They led her through the gate and continued to escort her until she reached the inner sanctum of the walls. "Will there be anything else?" one of the guards asked. "No, I already see them so it's alright." The guards then march out while she walks towards a group of people that were already there waiting for her. "You're late" one of them says. "I know, I'm sorry but the event is bringing in more people than ever. It's getting harder to get here". "I know , right?" says another. She looks around and sees the children that their friends brought. "So, these are the rascals huh?". "Mhm, sure are. Hey ya better say hi". "Hello", one child says sheepishly. "How are ya doin?" says a set of twins. "I want to touch her! No, I want to touch her" argues a pair of siblings. "She's fatter in person " says a young girl. "Don't say that put loud!. Your father would be disappointed at you. If you have such thoughts, either whisper them or keep them to yourself." "Yes, mom. Sorry". "Oh no, it's alright… that cake sure got to my hips fast." After making acquaintances with the others, they were all ready to begin. They set the children aside and walked to the statue at the center of the walls. The statue was a large work of stone that for everyone outside commemorated a great victory but to them was an eternal symbol of how much they had lost. They lines up and one by one gave their own personal commemorations, prayers, thanks you's and so on. Our heroine was the last in the line, but she didn't mind. The longer this moment lasted the better. Although this would go on throughout the entire week, she always made sure to soak up every precious moment that they spent here. When it was finally her turn, she slowly gave thanks for all they had done and silently prayed for their souls to be at peace. She took her time , but eventually her knees could not hold out any longer and she had to stand up.

"I take it that I am the last, as always". A voice echoed from behind them, a voice they were all well familiar with. She looked back at the path that she had entered and initially heard nothing but footsteps. As the steps got closer, the figure of a man slowly made itself present from the shadows. This was the man that was the demon in her dreams. Although not the exact picture that her psyche presented to her in her dreams since the man before her was indeed human, she knew very well that those looks were deceiving in nature. Beneath that calm composure lurked pure, absolute power and a demon when angered. She and the group knew that well since they witnessed it first hand , while their children continued with their own devices . "You're always late" says a mother of the group. "When you consider how far the capital is from here, I'm early by most standards". "Don't ya'll have that teleportation magic or somethin'?" says another mother. "Why bother? If the destination is important then the journey should be made just as important, should it not?". "Well, We're… glad you came" She always mixed feelings about this man. Her feelings with the guard were more of awkwardness while her feelings toward this man were truly a mix. Fear and despair on one hand, but respect and calm in another. Though there were reasons to hate him, she and everybody in the group just…. couldn't. It was one of the many mysteries of life that all of them marveled at. After all, it was this man that… that…..

"I made a promise on that day, and my word is my bond if I ever gave it." He goes to that statue and kneels down. It was always a strange sight to see the man who could end their life in a wink go down to their level and feel what they feel. Again, it was another mystery of life that they all marveled at. He gave his commemorations as did everyone else, and got up to his knees. "Soooooooooooo boring! Why do we have to go here every year and who are those people anyway?" says the twins. "Shhh, show some respect you two." Says their father. "I told you they should keep quiet. No I said that! Mom, she's lying! No, he's lying !" argues the siblings. "Please…um… we should all keep quiet." says the shy girl as she tries to raise her voice for all to hear. "The twins made their point however. I mean, what is the point of all of this?" asked the young girl. The man looks at all of the children and then at their parents. "You haven't told them yet?" . "Well…..no" says one mother. " Bit of country advice: memories are sometimes scars. They just hurt to much at times to be remembered." "Not unless they are worth remembering, as in this case" says the man. "Well, that be true, partner." The man then thinks for a second before saying something. "Well, since we are all here why don't we start passing down our legacy? After all, what's the point if it dies with us? I doubt anybody would go through all the trouble of bringing people back from the dead just to know their story. It doesn't make for a pretty picture around the campfire or the library during story time ."

A little giggle ran through the air as he made this little joke. Although he held so much terrifying power, he did have a pleasing personality that most people would like and throughout the years they all fell for his charm as did everyone else. It sure helped lighten the mood even if the setting was super depressing. But joking aside, he was right. They couldn't keep it to themselves forever and most people either forgot or just don't care for the reason of the celebrations happening outside. " Yeah, I think we should" says one father. "Most excellent. Oh children, would you please come here?" Their parents then tell their children to go and follow. "Today you shall hear the tale of this monument that lies before us." "Yay, story time, story time!" cheers the twins. "I got here first! No I got here first!" argue the siblings. "Please…stop…. um …fighting you two. P-p-please?" begs the shy girl. "A story ? I like stories. Momma tells me stories every night ! She's even teaching me how to write and use runes! So who's in it?" asks the young girl. "Why none other than your parents. " "But their boooooring!" says the twins. The man lets out a smile and tells them otherwise. "What if I told you that before you were all born, your parents were heroes?" " Huh?!" says all the children. "No way! Right?" says the young girl. He lets out a chucked at their ignorance of the matter. He always enjoyed spending time with children for it reminded him of his happier childhood long past. He looks towards our heroine and asks her "Would you be so kind as to tell our story?". "Eh?! Why me?" she asks. The man holds out his fingers and starts counting "One: you're an author. Two: you're an author. Three: You were part of that and no one, not even me, would do these people justice." He was right, she was part of that and to deny that would dishonor the memory that she cherished so much. "Yeah, you're right. Okay, gather around and hear my tale". "This should be good" says the young girl. "You move! No, you move!" argue the twins. "Um… please… stop." begs the shy girl. "Story time, story time, story time" cheers the twins.

" Okay, our tale begins on a far distant island where mages battled a legendary dragon….."


	2. A Mysterious Rescue

Chapter 1 : Mysterious Rescue

* * *

><p><strong>Greetings Fairy Tail community. i present unto you, the first chapter of my very long tale. I truly wish that you all enjoy my work. Feel free to critisize or praise as you see fit. Now, Let this dance of words comence!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Natsu, what's wrong … Whoa!". Happy took the words out of Natsu's and basically everybody's mouth. As they gazed up in a sense of awe and terror, a great black figure slowly made itself visible from the clouds. "What the heck is that?!" screams Gray. "It's…. huge" Elfman says in disbelief. A loud and terrifying roar echoes throughout the air, as if signaling to all who could hear that their doom was at hand. "It's a… it's a….." Juvia, so terrified, could not finish her own sentence. Luckily for her, Bixlow did. "Dragon!" he says. "What in the world?" says Lucy as the dragon flies above them. The power in the wings were so great, that as it passed a strong gale occurred. Gajeel, unsure what to make of the situation, merely says "Seriously?!". "A real dragon…." says an extremely shocked Wendy. "So…. There are dragons alive after all…. ". Natsu was at a loss. He , along with Wendy and Gajeel, were searching for any proof at all that the dragons were still alive. They searched and prayed for any sign at all. Now, after so long they finally see definitive proof. One can only imagine the shock of finding something that you spent so long seeking, but that shock was soon replaced with a sense of fear. Makarov then spoke out "The Black Dragon of the Apocalypse…. Is this the one, Gildarts? Is this…. Acnologia?". "Yeah, this is the one." he replies to Makarov.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, somewhere out at sea there flew a small fleet of magical warships. These warships were manned by warriors on all decks and appeared to be heavily armed for battle. At the center of this fleet lied two unique looking warships. "My lord, did you hear that?" ask a crew lady managing one of the magical navigational circles on one of those unique warships. She had echoed the thoughts of the other crew members in the brig and they all looked towards the captain for an answer. The master of this warship sat quietly in his chair before answering his crew. "So you did hear it too and here I was thinking that I'm hearing things ….. again ". "But,… what was it my lord?" asks another crew member. "That is what I wish to know as well. Navigations Officer, isolate background noise and triangulate the location of that sound." "Yes, my lord." As the officer begins to configure the runes on his deck, the brig starts beeping and a screen appears. "So, you going deaf or did you hear the same thing I did? ". The master of the other unique war ship appeared to him and his recipient replied "Yes and I bet the entire strike fleet heard it too." "You should see them shaking in their boots. Man, these people are easy to spook. " "Remember, these people are what's going to help us in the invasion." "Yeah, yeah you think I don't know that?" says the other warship master . "Sir, the interface has done as you asked and it has found the location of that sound." "Excellent, now show me the area." The crewman configures a few more runes and then a screen of the area appears. "Magnify by x100….. x200….. x300…. X1000". As the screen came close enough, the crew in the brig became shocked. In a tiny island not far their position, there landed a huge black dragon. They couldn't believe their eyes. Dragons have been considered extinct for years and for them to see one even from afar was indeed a surprise. "You should take a look at this" he says to the other ship master . He orders his crew to do the same thing that the other crew did and then the screen appeared too. His crew expressed the same level of shock as the other crew, but he just gave a big smile. "Why I be damned, it's a dragon. A real freak'n dragon and by the looks of this there are people on that island. Poor , lucky bastards. I give them five minuet's tops" The master of the first warship orders his crew to confirm if there were people there and to his surprise there were. "Hmmm, looks like you're right." One of other crewmember snaps out of his surprise and asks what anyone who serves a superior would do. "My lord, what are your orders? " "….. Tell the fleet to halt. I want to see where this goes." The warship stops and the crew along with the master watch the scenario play out before them.<p>

* * *

><p>"You, do you know here Igneel is? And Grandine and Metalicana too? " Natsu was so eager to see if this dragon, the first he has ever seen since Igneel's disappearance all those many years ago, that he completely abandoned all sense of fear and shock. "Knock it off, Natsu!" Gildarts pulls him aside. "I know I told you how I got this arm. No, how I got my whole body like this!" The pink haired wizard gritted his teeth as he remembered what Gildarts had told him the first day he returned to Fairy Tail. Of how he was no match for the beast, how his body was mangled, how it toyed with him and that no man can beat it. As if on cue, the mighty beast landed with great force. The island shook as it touched down and wind blew from it's the impact. "This bastard is the enemy of humanity". "Are we gonna fight it ? " asks Natsu as he redies himself. Gildarts, on the other hand was quick to tell him otherwise. "No. You're lookin' at this the wrong way, Natsu. It's not about winning or losing with this one. It's, how are we gonna escape from it? No, more like, which of us are gonna survive? " The dragon takes one mighty steps towards its prey while Natsu asks in complete disbelief "You're sayin' that this thing is gonna kill some of us?" The mighty beast roars a terrifying roar, as if a confirmation that it will indeed kill them all or at least take some of them down. The dragon readies his head for another roar and Gildarts yells for everyone to run like hell. The beast lets out another mighty roar, but unlike the last one this roar was so powerful that it blew away the entire forest behind them.<p>

* * *

><p>If the crew of the warships were shocked before, then they were definitely at an utter loss of words. Even if they were a safe distance, them seeing the effects of that powerful roar was more than enough to terrify them. Except for the two captains that is, of which one smiled in delight while the other looks slightly surprised. "Damn, if I had a roar like that I could better terrorize people with no sweat all!". "Don't you already have enough power with you?". "Aw come on, you can never have too much BOOM BOOM BOOM!". "What the hell…? The whole forest is just… gone." Natsu's words echo through the screen and coincidently were the thoughts of both crews as well. "You took the words right out of my mouth, Pinky. Oh you people are screwed now." The other master ignores his antics and simply observes as the others on the island express their disbelief on the matter.<p>

* * *

><p>"I guess that was its way of introducing itself, for now…". "We're all still alive right?!" Gildarts asks. After he saw that indeed everyone was alive, he then shouts to everyone to get off the island just as the dragon flies up and readies itself for the attack. "Here it comes! Everyone, get your butt's on the boat NOW!" They all run for the hills, or in this case, the boat as the dragon gives chase to the terrified mages.<p>

The dragon catches up to both Bickslow and Fried and tries to take a bit out of them but only to miss nu just a few feet. However, the rest of the group were unaware that the two escaped and just assumed the worst. Evergreen cries out to her teammates "Bickslow! Fried! ". "Damn, it cut us off ?!" shouts gray. As the rest look on in terror, Wendy shouts out to the dragon. "Why?! Why are you doing this ?! Answer me!" The dragon simply looks on, not caring to use words on creatures that it considers nothing more than insects. As the dragon continues to play with them, Zeref explains to the two remaining Oracion Seis members as to the nature of the beast. "There are some things in this world you just can't fight against. Humankind is going to learn that now. " "It looks like another long journey is about to begin." As Natsu charges towards the great beast, Zeref gives one last goodbye to Natsu.

Seeing that the situation is more than hopeless, Makarov rips out his shirt and uses his titan magic to match the dragon in size and tells his guild members to run for the ship. They all froze. If anything were to happen to the master, then…. then….. The thought was so inconceivable that they all refused to leave and offered to stay and fight. Makarov, not having the time nor the luxury of patience since he was trying to wrestle a dragon, he quickly rebuked them al. "Are you gonna ignore your masters orders even to the end?! You damn brats!". The end….. those words cut like a knife in all of their hearts. In everything that they've been through, no words seemed to hurt them more than to hear their master declare that it was indeed his end. He was like a father figure to them and the thought of losing him was… While everybody was too busy being shocked at the words, Laxus saw that his grandfather was indeed serious and, although with great sadness, he started to drag Natsu away from the Scene. Natsu naturally resisted, but as he saw the tear in Laxus's eye, he understood that it hurt him just as much to leave their master. As they all run with tears in their eyes, the Makarov gives them an excellent exposition. It was more of his last words actually to his family. It was cool whether you heard it in English or read the English subs….. that is until you realize that he was saying it all in his head. But to his defense, he was wrestling a giant black dragon so I would imagine that even speaking would be difficult… and he had to fight the thing! Oh how fate can sometimes be cruel.

* * *

><p>The master of the second ship suddenly starts laughing at the unfortunate turn of events for the Firy Tail members. "Bwahahahah! Oh man, seeing people cry always makes me warm on the inside and to boot I get to see a giant fight a dragon! Oh I should have brought some popcorn. Somebody tell me their getting this on recording. Ya' know what? Put this on recording and get me some freakin' popcorn! ". "Yes, my lord." Replies one of his crewmen. "Get it here quick, or you'll be the one steamed and fried." The crewman the hurriedly makes his way out of the brig. "ALRIGHT, let the show begin! BOOM BOOM BOOM!"<p>

* * *

><p>Makarov begins by trying holding back the dragon to the best of his ability while the rest of the members escape. " I don't know what you're after…. But you're not getting' past me! 'Cause my brats are behind me!" The dragon replies by easily knocking back and into the ground in a matter of seconds. It then digs its claws into Makarov's chest and opens its mouth for the killing blow… or more like killing chomp. Just as the beast is about to take the bite, Makarov starts laughing. This sudden outburst of joyful laughter confuses the beast and so he stops for a second. "For the first time…. I acted like a parent. I have no more regrets." Makarov thinks to himself. Instead of looking at his would be killer, he looks towards the skies above him and readies himself for that killing blow. However, it never came instead Natsu came running back and climbed on the dragon. "Gimme back… Gramps!" The dragon then tosses Makarov aside as he tries to shake the pink haired mage off his arm like a bug. As Makarov reverts back to his normal size from the impact, he looks again and this time sees Erza standing in front of him. "Erza, you too?!". To her side Laxus appeared as well. "I was against it, but do you think the people in your guild would run away, leaving a senile old fool behind? " Erza the raises her sword and declares "Bring it!" to which the rest charge at the mighty beast. "Idiots". Makarov may have called them idiots, but he was grateful that his family decided to stay with him even until the end; it even brought tears to his eyes. They then bombard the dragon with everything they have as Laxus tells everybody to give it everything they have or else he would give them the whooping of a lifetime. He tells them to combine their attacks with his lightning attack, of which they all happily oblige."Hey, Natsu! Get outta the way!" "W-W-Wait a second!" Natsu panics. Ignoring his pleas, Erza shouts " Laxus! Now!" "Hey!" the pink haired mage protets. "RAGING BOLT!" "Heavens Wheel! Blumenblatt!" " Super Freeze Arrow!" "Water Nebula!" "Solid Script Fire!" "Sagittarius, now!" "Evil Explosion!" "It's been a long time since the Raijinshuu fought together!" "Really let'im have it! " "Hiyahh!"<p>

Truly it was a spectacle to behold. The strongest members of Fairy Tail all doing their most powerful attacks on the mighty black dragon. It was a myriad of color that embodied both the unwavering spirit of Fairy Tail and the strong unity that the guild had. Off in the distance, a mysterious, beautiful girl looked on all forlorn. At this point, no one knows who she is, what she is, or that she is even there. But apparently, she knew something that saddened her greatly a she watched that all-or-nothing attack and gave a silent prayer for the souls of the mages.

Laxus, still attacking the beast with his magic, cursed at the beast "Damned monster! You took everything we got and you're still grinnin' ?! " Seeing that the other magic's weren't working, he called out to the three Dragon Slayers (oh and by the way, happy flew Natsu out of the attack in the nick of time, so he's all good ) to do their part. "You guys , last chance to take him down!" "Go, Natsu!"

The three Dragon Slayers, who at this point were the only hope left on the island, used their cats to fly up to the beast and prepare for the attack. "Laxus, I am so gonna kick the but of that that jackass later " says Natsu, while Happy replies sarcastically "Right…. later" Gajeel is the first to strike and with a mighty shout unleashes his attack "Roar of the Iron Dragon!" Wendy then follows directly after "Roar of the Sky Dragon!" Lastly, Natsu follows up "Roar of the Fire Dragon!" The beast felt the impact of that blow, since unlike the other magic attack this magic was design to harm dragons. The impact had an effect this time, as it knocked back the dragon with such the force that it crashed into a part of the island which in turn sunk into the sea along with the dragon. It could have ended there and the crews on both of sides gave a cheer when they saw the mighty beast fall. But if it was that easy….. well, we wouldn't have a story now would we? As the rest cheered, the second master gave his remarks " Tch, some dragon you are! Oh no I can take the attack of all those mages, but when three come flying by I'm sooooooooo scared! Pfft, ripoff lizard! What do you think." He looks at the face of the first master and realizes what he is thinking. "He he he, it's not over… is it?" to which the first master replies with a "No". The second commander then gets all excited again and shouts "Oh YEAH, I was kinnda hoping for this! Dragon, I take back what I said! YOU AER THE BOMB!" A crew lady of the first unique ship ask "My lord…. What does he mean? What do …. you mean? It was knocked back into the sea, they should have won." He gives no reply, and continues to silently observe.

The guild looks on in silence. After all that has happened, did they really do it? Did they defeat a dragon? The very first dragon seen in a long time? The mighty beast that threatened to kill them all? Sadly, it was not meant to be as Gildarts was the one to bear the bad news. "No. It's not using the power that it did when it fought me. It's just toying with us!" No sooner did he break the hopes of victory in the hearts of his guild mates when the ground beneath them started shaking. A second later, the beast flew out of the water and high into the air as if to say to all of them without using any words " Is that the best you got?"

They were all shocked beyond description and disappointed beyond words. "Bastard!" shouts Gajell at the creature. Wendy, on her knees, lamented "Even though we gave it all we had… and we had the power of three Dragon slayers… even with concentrating the entire guilds power together… " Natsu fell to his knees too, but instead of lamenting he cursed at the wind "DAMN IT! Some help Dragon slayer magic is!" Pantherlily started to wonder aloud "What does it intend to do?" Happy, terrified at what was happening, says "Maybe it'll just go home…" "Don't be an idiot you fool. Look!" Wether the dragon knew of poetic justice or not, it decided to return the favor to the Dragon Slayers… neigh, to everyone on the island. He took a mighty breath and prepared to unleash it's breath attack.

* * *

><p>At that point, the master of the first warship stood from his seat and ordered his crew to aim the guns at the dragon. "Pardon, my lord?" asks one crew girl. " You heard me, I said aim our arcane rail guns and prepare to fire." "But, sir…. " she asks. The captain calmly replied " Worry not, I only wish to try something." "Hey, hey , hey, what are you gonna do?" asks the second master. "The first master looks back to the screen and gives an ominous smile "The first dragon seen in decades and you just want to watch? I thought you were more than that. Besides, those people look like they could use the help and it's always good to help people right? " The second master gives a smirk. Though these two were as different as they could be from each other, they did understand each other even without words. The first master quickly makes his way to the front deck with the arcane rail guns and activates the communication's interface on that deck. "Are the guns ready? " The officer in the brig hails him a reply "Yes, my lord. But… are you sure about this? What about the invasion?" "It's only one barrage. There will be more than enough left. Now, aim for the beast and unleash on my mark." The mighty, magic powered guns turn towards the direction of the dragon and begin to charge up. He looks to his side and sees that the second master has just arrived on his respective warships deck and that his guns are aiming for the beast as well. "Officer, bring up another interface and show me both the dragon and the people." Two more interfaces show up and do as instructed. He then continues to watch the situation closely.<p>

* * *

><p>Canna, not believing what is about to happen, ask "Don't tell me it means to wipe out the entire island ?!" As others express their disbelief, Lucy cries out "Maybe it's just hopeless." Natsu looks up and she's that she is crying. "Is it gonna end for all of us here?" Natsu looks towards his other friends and sees Erza, Fried and Levy discussing other forms of defensive magic. Lissana tells everyone to focus their magic on Fried and Levy while Natsu helps Lucy get up. Natsu gives out what could be his last defiant statement. "We're not gonna let it end here!" "Right! I refuse to give up!" They then all hold hands and with one mighty shout declare "To Fairy Tail!"<p>

Just as the beast is about to unleash his breath, the first master shouts "Now, unleash at full power!" the mighty guns charge up and , along with the other master, fire at the mighty dragon. The beams travel so fast that in the span of a second they reach the back of the dragon and interrupt its attack.

Gildarts is the first to notice as he sees the colorful beams hit the dragon. "What the hell?! " Gray notices it to and says " Guys, what was that?! " They then all look up and seen that the dragon has indeed stopped its attack.

* * *

><p>The first master waits for his screen to clear and sees that the dragon is looking behind him. The second master hails him and says " Well…. that didn't work. What now?! " The first master says nothing but only goes into a stance. "Oooooooh, I know what you're thinking." The second master goes into a stance too and the both of them charge up their attacks.<p>

* * *

><p>Wendy, still confused as to what was going on echoes the thoughts of everyone at the moment "What just happened? I thought it was going to…" "Me too, did anyone see what happened?" asks Erza. "A beam came from out of nowhere" says Fried. They all then look up and see that the beam has caught the dragons attention. "Damn, what was that?" asks Gajeel.<p>

* * *

><p>The two masters of their ships charge up their attacks and bot unleash them at the dragon. " Volcanic Collider!" says the second master as he summons three large magic rings and fires a large beam of fire from there. "Void Bolt!" says the first commander as what appears to be black lightning charges up and fires from his hand. The two attacks travel as fast as the arcane rail guns, but unlike those guns these attacks are surprisingly enough to knock down the dragon.<p>

* * *

><p>The guild then sees the second attack hit the dragon with so much power, that an even bigger explosion came from what they saw earlier and that it again knocked the dragon further inland. "What the hell is going on?! " shouts Natsu . It took three Dragon slayers to knock it into the sea and for some magic blasts to come out of nowhere and just save them like that was up for questioning. As everyone wondered what kind of power saved them, Erza was the first to realize that whatever it was it had given them enough time to escape. "Everyone, run for the ship! NOW!" They all obeyed without a moment's hesitation and all began to run for the ship. "Gramps, where did that magic come from?" ask Laxus as they all run for the ship. "I don't know… but maybe fate has other plans for us." Within a matter of minutes, they all make it to the ship which was in surprisingly good condition considering all the things that happened on the island. They let down the sails and prepare for a hasty retreat. "hold on, I don't who or what that was but I don't think it gave us enough time to even sail away from that thing!" . Elfman then shouts to the three Dragon slayers, "Hoy, do you three have enough juice to boost us out of here" "I'll try" says Wendy. "Don't order me around !" says Gajeel, though he too prepares for another breath. The three make their way to the back of the ship and all prepare their breath attacks. "Ready!" shouts Natsu. The three dig deep for one last attacks and shout "Roar of the Iron Dragon!" "Roar of the Sky Dragon!" "Roar of the Fire Dragon!". The attack that knocked the beast into the sea was now boosting them away from the island. Makarov looks back at the precious island while Evergreen asks him "Master, what about the island?" Makarov replies. "It was there before us and it will be there after all of us. That place has something protecting it, and I doubt even a dragon could bring it down. It's a tough lady that island, after all….."<p>

* * *

><p>As the guild sails away at breakneck speeds, the two masters looks at their interfaces and sees the effects of their attacks on the dragon. "Oh man! It's not even scratched! Hey, can we use the fleet to capture it? I want it as a pet. It's BOOM BOOM BOOM material!" The first master replies otherwise " If our cannons and our spells don't work, then there is no way we can even tire it out. We must leave, now." "Pfft, chicken." The first master merely replies "Don't you remember our orders? We still have an invasions to do after all.." "Oh, right! I almost forgot. But hey, I'm watching the recordings again until we get there. " As the second master returns to his deck, the first master looks on into the sea and says to himself " A most interesting revelation. That data would please him indeed. Good thing that those people escaped too, it's always nice to help. Even if….. Well, I hope they will all be alright. Maybe I'll even see them again. Who knows? "<p>

" Navigations Officer, activate Arcane Interdimesional Manipulator runes and prepare the fleet for transmission. " He then walks back to his deck and awaits for preparations . " Clearance level : Shipmaster. Confirmed. Nulifex engagement field ready. Activating runes : Gyo, Juxong, Luxos, Hiesendo , Antu Vere, Polis, Handez, Nixem . Runes ready, engaging magical circle index. Inscribing coordinates ….. Coordinates inscribed. Portal awaiting use…. now." A large portal the appears in front of the fleet and commander orders his fleet to enter. " All fleets , transmit to the portal. We don't want that beast on our tails and mucking up the invasion. " The mighty warships then enter the portal and disappear from the sea.


End file.
